This invention relates to coated devices. In particular, the invention provides biomedical devices on the surfaces of which antimicrobial protein coatings are formed.
Devices for use in and on the human body are well known. The chemical composition of the surfaces of such devices plays a pivotal role in dictating the overall efficacy of the devices. Additionally, it is known that providing such devices with an antimicrobial surface is advantageous.
A wide variety of bactericidal and bacteriostatic coatings have been developed. For example, cationic antibiotics, such as polymyxin, vancomycin, and tetracycline have been used as coatings for contact lenses. Further, metal chelating agents, substituted and unsubstituted polyhydric phenols, aminophenols, alcohols, acid and amine derivatives, and quarternary ammonium have been used as antimicrobial agents for contact lenses.
However, the use of these known antimicrobial coatings has disadvantages. With the use of antibiotic coatings, microorganisms resistant to the antibiotics may develop. Chelating agent use fails to address the numbers of bacteria that adhere to the device. Some of the prior art coatings, for example phenol derivatives and cresols, can produce ocular toxicity or allergic reactions. Quarternary ammonium compounds are problematic because of their irritancy. Thus, a need exists for safe and effective antimicrobial coatings that overcomes at least some of these disadvantages.